


This is how the Story Goes

by jenelleman



Series: this love is in pieces [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Peter & Claudia friendship, Peter is a Good Guy, pre-Sterek - Freeform, the sheriffs name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: Claudia is curled up on the back porch swing, Peter sleeping next to her.Her eyes are fixated on Mica and Derek as they chase each other around the yard.Claudia spies the littlest Hale just moments before she launches herself out of her hiding place and tackles Derek. Mica doesn’t stop, just jumps on top of the pair.Derek in the end, lets them win. They shoot each other blinding grins.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Claudia Stilinski, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: this love is in pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	This is how the Story Goes

Everyone assumes that Claudia and Talia had been friends first and that as a by product of that friendship, their kids had become friends.

That’s not how it happened, exactly. 

That’s not how it happened at all.

__________________________________

Claudia was at her wits end, she really was. So much so, in fact, she contemplated if pulling her hair out from the stress would provide any relief or just leave her more stressed

John had gone back to work  _ days  _ ago and Mieczyslaw (she  _ really  _ needed to think of a nickname as she had grown tired of correcting the pronunciation) had not stopped crying since.

She had joked about him loving John more, but now it was starting to feel as if that was actually true.

She had tried  _ everything  _ in her vast arsenal, but nothing worked. The only reprieve she got was when John was home, then their son was all smiles.

But as it was, John was not home at this moment and Mieczyslaw was grumpy, refusing to nap, and screaming his poor little head off.

“Hush now kochanie, everything’s alright,” she whispered as she rocked him back and forth underneath the shade tree.

She had thought getting him out of the house would calm him. A change of scenery was always nice.

She was wrong. So now, here she was, at the crowded park, with a crying baby. With a heavy sigh she laid him down in his stroller as she started to gather up their things.

She had just finished folding their picnic blanket when she realized that Mieczyslaw was no longer crying. She let out a breath of relief as she turned to check on her baby.

She was barely able to contain her shriek of surprise at the sight that lay in front of her. Two kids, the oldest no older than five and the youngest no older than two, sat crowded around the baby. And Mieczyslaw was curled in the oldest lap, cooing and laughing.

“Uh, hello there,” her voice startled the kids and they looked up at her with wide eyes.

The oldest took the arm that was not holding her son and wrapped it around the other boy, pulling him even closer.

Claudia raised her hands, hoping to show the young kids that she meant them no harm.

“My name is Claudia, that little boy you’re holding? His name is Mieczyslaw.”

The little girl tilted her head, a look of concentration over taking her features. She spoke after a few quiet moments, nodding her head, just once.

“Mica.”

And Claudia laughed because that was the perfect nickname for him. She nodded, a smile on her face.

“Yes, Mica. What’re you’re names?”

Despite the hesitant look that crossed her features, the little girl answered.

“I’m Laura, and that’s Derek. He’s my brother,” her words come out slow, but clear. Claudia is very impressed with how clear she talks.

Claudia gives, what she hopes is a reassuring smile. The oldest, Laura gives her one back. Derek just frowns at her, but she tries not to take it personally.

“Where are you parents little ones? I’m sure they’re very worried about you.”

Laura tilted her head, almost like she was listening for something. For what, Claudia could not begin to guess because they were surrounded by all kinds of noises.

Eventually Laura straightened her head and gave a small smile, “they’re close.”

Claudia nodded, like that was enough information. It wasn’t that she was satisfied per say with Laura’s answer, but rather, she was distracted with trying to figure out  _ how  _ she knew they were close.

There was something there, tickling the base of her skull as it tried to wiggle its way to the forefront. 

Though before she could let the thought form or make any semblance of sense there was a figure looming over her and the kids. 

As she looked up recognition crossed her features when she took in the face of the figure. Peter Hale. 

He was a little bit younger than Claudia, having just graduated High School the month prior. But he was a regular at the police station, a right delinquent as John liked to call him.

But with the Hale last name, no charges ever really stuck. Having your mom be the mayor and your dad the reigning DA sure did a lot for a guy. 

But more than that, Claudia knew their secret. They weren’t really that great at hiding it if you knew what to look for.

And Claudia, having grown up in a small Polish village that was protected by the wolves in the woods, knew exactly what to look for.

And suddenly Laura’s little head tilt made sense.

Peter didn’t even spare Claudia a glance as he gathered his niece and nephew in his arms, “What were you two thinking? Running off like that? Leaving me alone with your mom? She’s driving me crazy,” he rubbed his face against the top of their heads as he spoke, but the smile was still evident in his voice.

Laura whined as she tried to extract herself from her uncle, “Uncle Peter there’s a baby!”

Peter froze and looked down at Laura and a surprised expression crossed his features, as if he was just now noticing the baby. Which was strange for a werewolf but Claudia was willing to let it slide with the excuse of him being so relieved to have found the missing pair.

“Huh,” Peter sets Laura down, careful not to jostle Mica. “So there is.” He looks up and finally notices Claudia, who had stood up to greet him by this point.

“Peter Hale,” he extended his hand and Claudia grasped it firmly. “Town delinquent.”

“And member of the resident werewolf pack, of course,” Peter’s grip tightens around her small hand. She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, “Claudia Stilinski, resident witch, not a hunter.”

He eyes her with apprehension, not loosening his grip. She watches as his nostrils flare and he tilts his head towards her. She assumes he’s listening to her heartbeat and doesn’t comment on his behavior.

“Still doesn’t explain how you know about my family. Witches can’t sense wolves unless they’re bonded.”

Which is true, Claudia will give him that. He clearly knows some things at least, even if knowing how to covertly be a werewolf isn’t one of those things.

She just gave a one sided shrug in response, “I grew up with wolves. My godmother was the alpha of the pack that lived in my town back in Poland. It wasn’t hard to pick up on the wolf behavior you guys do. You’re very obvious about it.”

Peter dropped her hand and instead crossed his arms against his chest. He raised an eyebrow, and looked like he wanted to argue with her.

“Like just now,” she continues on before he can interrupt her. “The nasal flaring to get my scent and tilting your head towards me to hear my heart beat. Also, as a side note, that doesn’t really help you hear better, you just think it does and that’s why it works. It’s kind of like the placebo effect. Anyway, there’s also the scenting you did when you picked up Laura and Derek.”

Peter doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and he probably wouldn’t have said anything for an even longer moment, if it hadn’t been for Laura.

“Ahem,” the five year old (was she five? Claudia should probably ask) cleared her throat in a very pointed way, and shot her uncle what could only be described as a scathing look. “Don’t be rude uncle Peter. Papa says that we aren’t to be rude to witches if we don’t want them to turn us into frogs.”

Claudia laughed, startling Peter, who after a short moment, joined in. After a minute or two they quieted down, and shared a smile, which was better than the glare she’d been receiving.

She could almost understand why he was hot gossip at the hair salon. Clearing her head of any further thought on that track, Claudia smiled down at Laura.

“Oh little one, I’m not going to turn anyone into a frog. I promise.”

The little girl gave a rather skeptical look as she moved her eyes between Claudia and her Uncle.

“I dunno,” she moved the words slowly through her lips, her gaze now locked on her uncle. “He probably deserves it.”

“Oh, well,” Claudia said, grinning up at Peter. “If he deserves it.” 

“Okay,” Peter reaches down and grabbed Mica out of Laura’s grasp, “that’s enough out you, you little brat.”

And Claudia is sure that was meant to be mean, but there’s a big smile on his face and Laura laughs as he reaches down to tickle her (after he settles the baby back into his stroller of course).

Once he has Laura back in his arms, and after scolding her for kicking her brother, he grins over at Claudia.

“Well Claudia Stilinski, resident witch, what do you say to coming back to the house? I’m sure my dad would love to meet you.”

At the mention of her grandfather Laura perks up, “Papa, papa papa!” Then she twist to look at Claudia, “you’ll love papa, he is the cuddliest wolf.”

And how could Claudia say no to that?________________________

Upon arriving back to, what Peter had called a house, but was actually a mansion in the middle of the preserve, Claudia was introduced to the entire family. 

And upon that first meeting, one thing was made abundantly clear: Talia and Claudia did not like each other. Or well, rather, Talia did not like Claudia.

There could be a number of reasons behind this, but what Claudia suspects that it boils down to is this;

Talia is an alpha werewolf, who is nine months pregnant with her third werewolf cub. And as Claudia can personally vouch, pregnancy is a bitch. She can’t imagine growing a little wolf when a little human took so much out of her.

She really applauds the alphas strength.

But, the point is, she is very pregnant and very emotional, and her brother brings home this strange woman. And in this woman’s arm is her littlest cub, even as she struggles to push a stroller.

And Derek is clinging to her, and laughing, as he demands, “ ‘gin ‘gin ‘gin.”

Claudia isn’t sure she’d be very happy at the sight either.

So yes, her and Talia aren’t the friends she had maybe hoped they’d be, not even close. But Peter is there, grinning at her as he introduces her to his pack, who all eye her with minimal suspicion.

That is until Marisol hits her husband across the back of the head and strides forward to embrace Claudia.

“Excuse them, they don’t get out much,” her voice is soft and it warms Claudia.

Someone yells out a quiet, “hey,” and the ice is broken. Marisol grabs Mica out of Claudia’s arms and begins cooing at him, batting away others who crowd around the child.

Peter sends her a mischievous grin, “so I know the perfect person for you to turn into a frog,” and he grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards a tall man with dark eyes and even darker hair.

She throws her head back and laughs.

_________________________

Claudia is curled up on the back porch swing, Peter sleeping next to her. She has one of Deatons ancient tomes open on her lap. Though she hasn’t even spared the giant book a glance since she sat down.

Her eyes are fixated on Mica and Derek as they chase each other around the yard. Mica is three, Derek five, but you wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at them. Mica is tall for his age, towering over Cora who is the same age.

Claudia spies the littlest Hale just moments before she launches herself out of her hiding place and tackles Derek. Mica doesn’t stop, just jumps on top of the pair.

They roll around for a bit, the two younger ones struggling to keep Derek down. Derek in the end, lets them win. 

Cora pins his hands and Mica pins his feet and they shoot each other blinding grins. 

They chant a chorus of “gotcha gotcha gotcha,” before Derek launches them off of his limbs. They land just a couple inches away, laughing like maniacs, before giving chase to the older wolf again.

They run by the pool where Laura is lounging. Without even opening an eye the eight year old sticks a foot out and sends Derek into the pool with a decent sized splash.

The younger two let out squeals of laughter, until Derek reaches up and yanks them into the pool.

“Derek, floaties,” Laura reminds the five year old, who quickly obliges and plops the toddlers into their floats.

“They’ll lead an excellent pack one day,” Peter’s voice startles her. She was positive he was still asleep next to her, she hadn’t even heard him move. 

“Yeah,” Claudia agrees. “Cora will be a better left hand than you ever were.” Her tone is teasing, and Peter flashes his beta gold eyes in her direction.

He makes a move like he’s going to attack, but Claudia doesn’t flinch. Until she does, because he’s tickling her.

She squeals and squirms away, quick to jump to her feet and dart away shouting, “Pete no stop,” as she goes. 

Peter smiles and gives chase.  
___________________________

Claudia thinks the most surprising thing of all is the friendship between John and Talia. 

She feels kind of stupid for being surprised, like really stupid. The two of them work closely together with John as a deputy and Talia one of her father's ADA’s. 

So she really shouldn’t feel so surprised seeing them sitting at the kitchen table, coffee mugs empty, laughter floating around them. But she is.

“Talia,” she greets as she comes to a stop behind John's chair. Claudia leans down and places a small kiss on Johns cheek.

“Claudia,” there is a smile on her face, which doesn’t surprise Claudia. The two of them have come a long way, and she’d even dare say they’re friends now.

“Where are the boys?”

Talia waves a hand towards the backyard, “running around out there.”

Claudia nodded and slides into one of the empty seats at the table.

“Peter is refusing to leave the vault,” Claudia rolls her eyes. “He was somewhere in Mayan artifacts when I left him.”

“And I’m sure he’ll stay there through the night.”

Claudia lifts a shoulder, giving a half shrug, “he has a date with Samaira tonight.”

“The human from the Sanchez pack?” Claudia nods at John’s question.

“He’s quite smitten.”

“Well good, maybe she can keep him in line,” John grumbles. Talia snorts at the thought.

But any actual reply any of them would have made was cut short when Derek burst through the back door.

“Quick,” he says. “It’s Scott.”  
__________________________

Stiles has known Scott near as long as he’s known the Hale siblings.

Melissa and John both grew up in Beacon Hills and have been friends since the third grade. It was natural that their kids would, at the very least, be heavily ingrained in each others lives.

Scott was Stiles’ best friend, next to the Hales. Stiles has been begging for years to tell Scott about werewolves. The answer is always the same.

No. 

But as Claudia sits and watches her son squeeze Scott’s hand in the back of the ambulance she gets the distinct feeling that, that might all change very soon.

It’s much later when she learns that she’s not the only one who suspects.

Both boys are asleep in Scott’s bed on the pediatric ward of Beacon Hills Memorial, and Derek is curled up in a chair, his hand firmly planted in Stiles’. She feels Peter settle in beside her, and she leans her head onto his shoulder. 

Today was scary for all involved. When Claudia closes her eyes she still sees little eight year old Scott on the grounding, struggling to breath.

Talia has jumped into action quick, calling 911 and informing them of the situation.

Claudia was barely able to make out the words she was saying as she cradled Scott’s little head in her lap.

“His lungs are filling with water,” Derek’s little voice spoke, and Claudia just nodded. She didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to help. 

So she just sat there, cradling his head in her lap.

Peter’s voice brings her out of her thoughts, “he’s going to ask Talia to give Scott the bite.”

Claudia just nods, “I know. You think she will?”

Peter nods, “of course she will.”

Claudia smiles and settles herself more comfortably against the wolf, careful not to jostle Melissa who was laying on Claudia.

Her dark curls fanned across Claudia’s legs as Claudia cradles her head in her lap.

_____________________________

“I want to be called Stiles now,” is what she hears when the kids arrive home from school.

Stiles is on Derek’s back, and Cora is carrying all their bags.

Laura has Scott on her back.

Talia has decided not to give him the bite until he’s older, but they have told him about wolves. He took it in strides. Just shrugged and said, “they’re still my friends.”

“Why?” Peter appears from out of nowhere, startling no one. They’ve all grown quite used to him appearing out of nowhere.

He has Isabella harnessed to his back, and she’s sound asleep.

Stiles just shrugs, “nobody else can say my real name and Mica is a babies name.”

Claudia sees Laura roll her eyes, by the young wolf doesn’t say anything. She just sets Scott down and makes her way further into the house.

Derek crosses his arms, a defiant look coming across his features.

“I can say your real name. And Mica is not even a babies name. You’re being ridiculous.”

Stiles shoots Derek a glare, and Derek doesn’t waver. Claudia supposes they’ve probably been fighting about this all day.

“Well I like the name Stiles,” Scott says, a grin on his face.

“Thanks buddy,” Stiles’ glare falls when he looks at Scott and Derek scoffs.

“Whatever, Erica and Boyd are coming over today,” he scowls before stomping out of the kitchen.

“Good,” Stiles falls after him. “I didn’t want to hang out with you today anyway!”

When Derek’s out of hearing range, Stiles shoulders slump. He looks between the people who remain in the entryway.

“Why doesn’t he like my new name?”

“Because he’s stupid,” is Cora’s reply before she’s skipping off towards the kitchen.

Claudia bends down to pick up Stiles, “well I like your new name. I think it fits you well.”

Stiles nods, but glances over at Scott, almost as if for reassurance. When Scott nods Stiles smiles up at Claudia.

“Thanks mom,” he says but squirms to be put down. Claudia obliges and watches as Stiles and Scott run off towards the backyard.

“I’m going to beat him up,” Peter is handing her Isabella and Claudia simply raises an eyebrow at him. “What? Did you see Mica’s-“

“Stiles’,” she corrects.

Peter huffs but continues on, “Stiles’ face? He was so sad.”

“I know Pete,” Claudia sighs. “You still can’t go beat up your nephew.”

Peter rolls his eyes, but heads off to the back yard to play with the boys.

____________________________

“I’m dying,” are the first words out of Claudia’s mouth as she strolls into the Hale kitchen.

Peter stills at her words, no obvious outward sign he was affected by them, except for the white knuckled grip he now had on the ladle he was holding.

“What? Claudia no,” he says it like she’s being stupid, and she can’t keep the grin off her face at his tone. “If you’re dying Talia will give you the bite, you know she will.”

“No Pete,” her voice is soft, and her grin fades into a sad, almost rueful small smile. “My Magic is eating me alive. The bite won’t save me, nothing will. Me and Deaton have been looking into this since February.”

Peter’s eyes flash, “you’ve known about this for months? Jesus Claudia.”

He goes back to whatever it was he was doing before, but his whole body is tense.

“Please keep them safe for me, after. Keep them close, watch over them. Love them.”

He doesn’t say anything for a long time. And he continues to not say anything for a long time. Claudia reaches out towards him, but doesn’t touch.

“Pete,” her voice is soft, questioning. 

Peter shoots her a look and uses that voice that implies she’s being stupid again, “of course Claudia. We’d do nothing less. They’re pack, they’re  _ family.” _

Claudia smiles, the fear in her finally settling into an eerie calm, almost acceptance.

And even though she wants to, she doesn’t hug Peter. They’re not that kind of friends.

They’re something better, more. And so she settles for grabbing the ladle out of his hand and hip checking him out of the way.

He grumbles at her for a moment, until there is the sound of little feet stampeding up the back porch. 

Stiles burst through the door moments later and eagerly shows Peter the cool rocks he found down by the lake. And Peter is patient, and indulges him with the fond smile on his face, and she knows, they’ll all be okay, after.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m so sorry this took me so long to write but I really wanted this to be perfect.
> 
> It still doesn’t feel perfect, but it’s whatever.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
